


Purple Skittles

by cvptainmarvel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, anniversary fluff, idk i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvptainmarvel/pseuds/cvptainmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lame imagine about you and the Black Widow on your anniversary.  Lots of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Skittles

**Author's Note:**

> idk what i was thinking. can be read by guys and girls but written with a girl in mind.

It was yours and Natasha’s one year anniversary. Your girlfriend was out for the day, and being the childish dork that you are, you bought her 30 packets of skittles, knowing the Russian’s soft spot for the rainbow candy.

8:25 p.m., the clock read.  Natasha was due home in five minutes.  You sat on the couch with the skittles packets spread out on the coffee table in front of you, waiting for your girlfriend to walk in.  But wait, Natasha abhorred purple skittles.  She couldn’t stand them.  In an effort to make everything perfect for your beloved, you decided that the only solution was to eat all the purples from every single pouch of skittles.

You tore a packet open and searched for the dark colored ones, popping the two that you found in your mouth, cringing at the gross aftertaste.  Moving quickly, you repeated the task through about 13 packets.  Natasha walked into the room to find you holding a handful of purple skittles, your face screwed up in a look of disgust.  She glanced at the open pouches on the coffee table and sighed.

You looked up. “Happy anniversary?” you offered.

"What the hell is this," the spy questioned, a smile playing on her lips.

You swallowed.  ”I bought you skittles, but then I remembered that you hate the purple ones so I tried to eat them all before you got home.”

She walked around the coffee table and took a seat next to you.  ”That’s really sweet,” she said, “but you’re an idiot.” You laughed

"I know."

The two of you proceeded to pop in a movie, cuddle, and finish the rest of the skittles with you, of course, picking out the purples and eating them yourself so Natasha wouldn’t have to, and her smirking each time you did this.

"You are so whipped," she commented, kissing your cheek.

"I know."


End file.
